Amethyst
Amethyst is a character in Alterealm World and Vigilance Chronicles. She is an Astral Dragon-turned Deity from the Astral World. She serves as an antagonist in Vigilance Chronicles, appearing alongside the Accursed Goddess Xiara and Abyss Queen Clarissa as their guardian. Overview Appearance The true form of Amethyst like many other Spirit Beasts and other supernatural entities is uncertain since she is originated from the spiritual realm of the Astral World. However, she takes the form of a large Astral Dragon, one of the Ultimatus-Class Spirit Beasts that are native in the Astral World. She is estimated to be 164 feet (62 meters) long with wingspan of 115 feet (50 meters), towering over all beings of the temporal world. As in Astral Dragons, Amethyst has a long serpentine body with a proportioned long neck and pointed tail, along with six limbs: four legs and a pair of massive wings. Her appearance is similar to that of the Shadow of the Pure's Undead Dragos, which the Neutral Resistance mistakenly identified Amethyst from far as one of them. Amethyst has heavily plated scales of the primary colour silver, and a black underbelly. Her eyes, crack-like veins, feet claws and wing membrane are a tint of indigo, which will convert to other specific colours based on the change of her element energy; light blue for ice (default form), orange for fire, dark blue for lightning and green for wind. Amethyst's human form is similar to Xiara's appearance due to Xiara's power on her to become a deity. She has the same hairstyle as Accursed Xiara but has spikier hair. Amethyst wears knight-like silver armour with a glimpse of dark indigo coloured reflection (which is based off her dragon form) with black tight pants that has the same silver armour covering the thigh areas. Personality As a Spirit Beast, Amethyst has a primeval and aggressive nature. Based on her appearance, she is a dangerous figure of ruthlessness and brutality, capable of destroying anything against her and her masters on sight. Despite being a beast, Amethyst is semi-sentient, whereby she is highly intelligent, knowing the concept of planning and strategy through the foresight of predictable movements of her enemies due to training from her masters Xiara and Clarissa. However, Amethyst lacks the communication skill of speech. It is only after her conversion to a Deity when she is able to speak in her acquired human form, but partly due to her limited vocabulary knowledge. Her main dragon form is still unable to communicate via speaking/telepathy which only makes up for her human form. Her allegiance is questionable, as she is highly loyal to whoever controls her, especially Xiara and Clarissa, and will follow orders without hesitation and regardless of her master's intentions, whilst also taking the initiative in any confrontations. However due to her original feral instincts, Amethyst appears sensitive and can be easily agitated when provoked or hurt, resorting to a frenzied rampage without warning and thus resulting in a temporary loss of control from her master. Amethyst has a cold and quiet demeanor as seen in both her dragon and human form, and has shown great resistance to not only attacks from her enemies, but also defiance to them, able to remain uncooperative and refrain herself from spilling out any information when interrogated. Weapons and Abilities Amethyst is both massive and physically strong as a giant Spirit Beast. Armed with sharp talons on each foot and vicious jaws, the Astral Dragon alone can effortlessly obliterate enemies, vehicles or structures in close-quarters, along with her size, strength and speed. However, Amethyst has the following abilities that makes her considered an opponent to be reckoned with. * Energy Core: Amethyst, in her dragon form, can control and alter her form via the diamond-like energy core embedded at the centre of her chest. This core has a high resistance to most forms of attacks but it still serves as her main weak point which can be exploited by opponents with elemental or godly powers. Once broken, Amethyst will suffer heavy energy loss and weakens for a short period. However, she is able to regenerate the core which takes roughly around 15 seconds, as long as the gap in her chest where the core resides is not interfered, another exploitation that opponents use to prevent her from recovering. * Armour: By default, Amethyst's dragon form has high resistance to all forms of non-elemental attacks due to the set of silver heavily plated armour she is encased with. Her durable armour is still retained when she is in her human form, protecting her entire body, including partially covering up the energy core at her chest which further increase her weak point protection. * Flight: The wings of Amethyst's dragon are powerful enough for long-distance flights and propel towards opponents swiftly within a few seconds. As the membrane are the same material as the body armour, they are durable and can be used as shields to protect herself from projectiles. * Elementum Aura: Amethyst in her dragon form has the ability to shift her 'element' between a total of four which consists of fire, ice, lightning and wind. Her attacks are based on the respective elements and will gain immunity towards them as well. Her type of element is signified based on the colour-changing theme of her body. Her default attack element is ice (light blue), while her other elements fire (orange), wind (green) and lightning (dark blue) provide a stronger attack. ** Ice *** Frost Nova: Amethyst can unleash a huge icy explosion surrounding her, in which any surrounding enemies are temporarily frozen to their place. ** Fire *** Prominence Scorch: As in any type of dragon, Astral Dragons like Amethyst can breathe fire that burns anything in their paths. ** Wind *** Almagest Storm: The Astral Dragon has the ability to summon a huge cyclone upon herself, sucking everything in surrounding into it and implode. ** Lightning *** Star Breaker Pulse: Astral Dragons like Amethyst has the untold ability to release a burst of biological electronic-magnetic energy which disables and permanently malfunction all machinery, mechanics and electronic devices in the temporal world, rendering them useless otherwise they are fixed afterwards. This type of electromagnetic pulse (EMP) is also specialised in defusing electronic inventions from the Astral World. This ability is originated from the Astral Dragon's lightning form, but it can be used by any of the three other forms as well. As for Amethyst's case, she can also use this ability in human form. *** Barrage Volley: Amethyst's wings can emit energy-like projectiles which explode upon impact. * Dragon Ascension: Amethyst can combine all of her 4 elements into one called Ascendant Form. This newfound ability is gained after becoming a Deity, resulting in immunity to all 4 elements and having control over all 4 elements at once. Using this power, she can cause natural disasters in the temporal world. This form is symbolised by the same colour as other element changes except the colour is purple and are shrouded by purple aura along with her armor changed to black color. * Sanguis Weltraum: Amethyst can unleash a violet beam of annihilation composing of all 4 elements in her Ascendant Form, which can obliterate enemies around her within a short radius. * Haruichi: Given by Xiara, this blade once belonged to Konomi Kurohana, Xiara's mortal form. It has mastery over spacial based ability and can torn the spacial rift itself. She only used it in her human form and she stores the sword in hammerspace when not in use. Biography Amethyst is born an Astral Dragon, one of Ultimatus-Class Spirit Beasts of the Astral World. Around her time, she discovered and challenged the evil Deity Amelia, but was being outmatched by the Accursed Goddess' superior powers. Left with no choice over the sake of her life, she had to surrender and submit under Amelia's wing and was assigned to be her guardian, given the role to 'protect the queen'. After Amelia's first defeat, Amethyst was being hunted and she was forced to hide for long until Amelia's second advent where she returns to serve Amelia again. At the end of Alterealm World, with Amelia permanently purified and defeated, and as Xiara has become the successor of Amelia's unfathomable power, Amethyst acknowledges Xiara as the 'new queen' and lived on to be Xiara's personal guardian. Despite her growing intelligence, Amethyst was still unable to speak due to her feral nature as an Astral Dragon. However after years of everlasting service and loyalty with Xiara, her master rewarded her the rank of the Deity, granting her human form and verbal communication. This makes Amethyst's the first Spirit Beast to become a Deity, and hence no longer viewed as a beast and have been given respect she never received before. Amethyst has sworn to protect Xiara forever even if Amethyst need to at the cost her own life. Over thousands of years, Amethyst slowly develops the learning culture of the 'human-appearance spirits' from her masters (mostly from Clarissa) and living along with them has provided living proof that even a beast can be tolerant with the more sapient spirits. Salvation Amethyst makes her appearance debut in Salvation. Several months after the demise of Death Purifier and the Slaughter, Amethyst is summoned to the temporal world of Saurotopia by Xiara to serve alongside her and Clarissa as their bodyguard in the newly formed Dark Force. There, Amethyst would come into conflict with the Heroes team of the Neutral Resistance sent by Victor Edwards to retrieve Xiara, their former ally. Relationships * Xiara: Under Xiara's association, it is assumed that Amethyst is fiercely loyal to the Goddess due to the strong connection between each other. She follows each and every one of Xiara's order without questioning and will undoubtedly defend her from her opponents. * Clarissa: Amethyst sees Clarissa as a friend of Xiara, and is willing to serve alongside her whatever it takes. She also sees Clarissa as her caretaker and trainer, who taught her the sapient culture that enabled her to expand her intelligence, as well as the tactical advantages in confrontations with their enemies. Amethyst fights alongside Clarissa during most battles, combined together as an unstoppable force. Trivia * Amethyst is the name of a violet colour or the stone consisting of that variety of quartz. This matches the colour design for the beast's Ascendant Form in the Alterealm World and Vigilance Chronicles franchises. * Her body design is reminiscent to those of cybernetic dragons, based on the armour she wears. * Amethyst’s design is mostly inspired from and is similar to the dragon Benares from Honkai Impact 3. * Several creatures of Jurassic World: The Game at Level 40 has a few traits that will be implemented in Amethyst's design to make her look different and unique from Honkai Impact 3's Benares. ** The body shape from the Aquatic animal Hauffiosaurus. ** The armoured shell for the body from the Cenozoic animal Panochthus. This shell also have small curved spikes jutting out from the sides. ** The retractable armoured frill-like scales near the face from the Aquatic animal Leedsichthys. ** The powerful set of teeth from the Aquatic animal Hyneria. * Amethyst is one of the few overpowered beings in the franchises; the others being Xiara and Clarissa. * Amethyst's energy core embedded at her chest is reminiscent to the Steven Universe character of the same name who has an amethyst gemstone at the similar position on her chest. * TBA